Timeless Neverending
by Sweetie147
Summary: Super short PokéSpe drabbles based upon the original 1sentence Challenge and the 100 Themes Challenge. Shippings may include: Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, DualRival, Corrupted (Found out what the PokeSpe version of Visor was!), (Manga)Kalos, and others... Warning: Possible fluff and/or ridiculousness
1. Feelings- MangaQuestShipping

_**Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**_

**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story, Timeless Neverending!**

**As mentioned in the summary, this is based upon the 1sentence Challenge and the 100 Themes Challenge, but instead of writing one sentence per word, or 1,000 words per theme, I will write a super short drabble based upon one word.**

**And also, keep in mind that you can pick and choose which ones you want to read! :)**

**I will update whenever I feel like it and as often as I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any characters.**

* * *

#1- Feelings

Crystal couldn't truly describe her feelings for Gold, as they changed with her mood. Whenever she was happy, the butterflies would begin dancing in her stomach, fluttering in tune with her beating heart. But when she was angry, the butterflies would transform into hideous moths, and begin flying out of her stomach and into her brain, clouding her judgement and turning her into a screaming, kicking monster. She would apologize after her temper had cooled down, but that would start the butterflies all over again. Thus was their daily cycle.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Gold had only one way to describe his feelings for Crystal. He was lovestruck. He watched her every move; while she scolded him, when she scribbled down notes madly, and even when she ate (creepy as that sounds, he wasn't stalking her). He didn't mind when she dragged him away from the Game Corners, or when she kicked him in the ankles for flirting with a girl at an inopportune moment. He supposed that he deserved some of it, but even if Crystal actually began hating him, those feelings of his wouldn't change.


	2. Ice- SoulSilverShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any affiliated characters.**

* * *

#2- Ice

It was almost as if he was made of ice. His eyes were cold, and sometimes devoid of emotion. He wasn't comfortable with human beings, and preferred to stay in the shadows and darkness with his Pokémon as companions. At times, it seemed that he was nothing but a glittering ice statue, beautiful to look at, but untouchable. She wanted to be the one to melt through his icy armour.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

He knew that he was different from most other people. He wasn't pleasant to have a conversation with, and he wasn't very friendly either. His adoptive older sister blamed it on the traumatizing experiences he had as a child, but he isn't so sure. She was only five years old when she was kidnapped, and in his mind, that counted as a child. And yet she was bubbly and cheerful, totally different from him. Whenever he walked by people, they shivered, as if he was made out of ice. For his whole life, everyone has avoided him. Even Gold and Crystal were slightly wary, and he honestly couldn't blame them. Only two people have been able to touch his frozen heart. His adopted sister… and _her_.


	3. Poison- MangaQuestShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything like that.**

* * *

#3- Poison

Every about Crystal was like poison to Gold. Her shining blue eyes, her lush, silky hair, and her beautiful smile that rarely graced her face. The way she walked, the way she held her head up high in times of darkness, and the kindness that oozed from her heart. He sipped that cup of poison only once, but that once was enough to make him fall.


	4. Paradox- FranticShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

#4- Paradox

In both of their minds, their love was an utter paradox. He used to be just like her; and her like him. But after that one incident, their lives were flip-flopped. He became the delicate and dainty one who didn't want to battle or get dirty, and she became the strong one who wanted to protect all people and Pokémon she held dear to her heart. And yet, deep down inside, they still held onto their roots. While he may not like to battle, he can't deny that he is extremely powerful when his abilities are unleashed in times of desperate need. And she harboured a feminine side, crushed underneath her changed personality. Surely by a twist of fate they met again, after so many years, changed enough that they couldn't recognize the other. And with a little more time, they came to care and respect each other, while gradually realizing that the other was the childhood friend they had lost long ago.

And now, they wonder. If that Salamence hadn't attacked so long ago, what would they be like today? Would the passionate and wild girl still be demure and soft-spoken? Would the vain and elegant boy still be bold and courageous? Would they still love each other as fiercely as they do now?

In the end, they silently agreed, _'It's better this way.'_


	5. Goodbye- AgencyShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, and no amount of wishing's gonna change it.**

* * *

#5- Goodbye

He didn't want to say goodbye, and neither did she. Together, they had created so many fond memories (and some not-so-fond ones). The time they had first met, he was shouting loudly and disturbing the filming set. He had accidentally wrecked the set later, and she had hired him on the spot, forcing him to work off the debt he had created. When she had been in shock after her star performer chose the path of a battler, and how he had sprung into a fury at the man who had found her. And the time when he had taught her how to catch a Pokémon of her very own. Yet there they were on the train platform, bidding each other goodbye.

_'I don't want to leave you, and yet, this is goodbye.'_


	6. Song- SpecialShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

Disclaimer: I do not live in Japan; therefore there is no possible way I could own Pokemon.

* * *

#6- Song

When she sang, the Pokémon gathered around her and listened intently. Her voice flowed like a waterfall, sweet and pure. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, and he would come to the forest everyday just to hear the girl sing. She sang of soaring mountains, fluffy white clouds and meadows that swayed in gentle breezes. Her voice echoed through treetops, and lit the sunrises on fire.

One day, the girl chose not to sing to all of the Pokémon in the forest, but only to the boy. And to him, she sung something completely different. It was a song of courage and power, beauty and love.

_'Why do I feel this way? I've never felt like this before…'_


	7. Truth- OldRivalShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Jeez, how many times do I have to say this?**

* * *

#7- Truth

He didn't like her at all. She was a bit full of herself, and loved sticking her nose in other people's business. Hence the name _'Pesky/Noisy Woman' _that he invented for her. Her adopted younger brother hated whenever he used that name, and glared at him venomously from behind his back. He pretended to feel indifferent when she spoke with him, and avoided her at all costs. But after some time, it became harder and harder to ignore her. Her mere presence demanded the full attention of others. She was a commanding figure, and her charm and kindness warmed all those around her. She wasn't the same girl who had stolen a Squirtle from his Grandfather's lab all those years ago. She had matured over time, but she still retained her cleverness. Even though he denied it when people asked, he admired her resilience and cleverness and charm.

Green was not one to give in easily to his emotions, but this one time, he couldn't deny the truth.

_'I think I'm falling in love with you, Pesky Woman.'_


	8. Nightmare- CorruptedShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or affiliated characters.**

* * *

#8- Nightmare

He was driving her absolutely insane. She hadn't come to this school to be put under the spotlight! She had come to this school to step away from it all, and to try and bid goodbye to her past life. So far, that one boy was preventing her from doing so. He flirted with her constantly; grating on her nerves. She had snapped once, telling him to leave her alone, but that only intensified his insistence to talk with her. Why couldn't he leave her be?

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

She was driving him out of his hair. He could have sworn that she was the person he was looking for, but without any solid evidence, he couldn't say anything. And so (he thought that if he could worm his way into the girl's heart, he could get the proof he wanted) he flirted endlessly with her. A small offhanded complement here, the touch of a hand on a shoulder there, and he thought he would succeed. He had no such luck, and the girl shouldered and shoved him away from her at every turn.

In the end, he only became more determined than ever to find the evidence he wanted.


	9. Queen- CommonerShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

#9- Queen

To him, she was like a queen who regally stood at the head of the stage. He stayed on the sidelines, quietly cheering her on. Queens are supposed to be beautiful, right? This queen was beyond beautiful, or so he thought. Her posture was straight and elegant, her mannerisms polite and refined. Her intelligence shone through her steely gray eyes, and she was inquisitive, always keeping her mind open to new experiences and ideas.

He was just a knight, but he would do anything for his queen.

_'I'll protect you to the gates of Hell and back, if only you ask.'_


	10. Wonder- DualRivalShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DE POKEMANS!**

* * *

#10- Wonder

He often wondered how the cheerful blonde childhood friend of his could be such a klutz. She always got into the most trouble out of the three of them, and continued to do so even now. She had a talent for tripping over flat surfaces, and a knack for climbing into things she couldn't get out of. But after choosing to become Professor Juniper's assistant, everything became clear, literally. She needed glasses, badly.

He wondered how on Earth she didn't notice her vision was less than perfect, and insisted on helping her choose a pair of glasses. He had pointed to a pair, but she had shaken her head and pointed to another. Half-moon spectacles rimmed with red were her choice, and he couldn't help but notice the resemblance to his own glasses.

_'He was a wonderer, and today, he wonders about his beating heart.'_


	11. Proposal- FranticShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or else FranticShipping would be canon!**

* * *

#11- Proposal

"Hey, Sapphire?"

This could be the moment. The moment she's been waiting for since _that_ incident. Could it be…that he finally remembered?

"What is it?" Her heart pounded violently in her chest, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I wanted to ask you…"

Her heart couldn't stand the pause. "Well, spit it out already!"

He squeezed his eyes shut. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as well. "Be my-"

"I will!" She almost screamed in his face.

His eyebrows rose up above his hairline in disbelief. "You agreed to be my model for these designs? Sapphire, I didn't think you had it in you!" He grinned brightly before shoving a small sketchbook into her outstretched hands.

Elation crashed fast into a slow boiling rage. She was going to murder him later.


	12. Wish- KalosShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!  
**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review, pokemonredshipper! Heh, I was planning on making it an actual boyfriend/girlfriend proposal, but I thought that would be better. :P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, the Black II and White II chapters would be in English already.**

* * *

#12- Wish

She climbed through his window every day, hoping that today would be different, that he would finally change.  
_  
'I wish you would come outside to play.'_

He refused stubbornly every time, slapping away her outstretched hand.

_'Leave me alone. I don't want to go.'_

But she refused to give up and one day, resorted to more drastic measures.

_'Come outside and see the sunshine and flowers!'_

She grabbed his hand, and tried to shove him out of the narrow window. He flung her out of his bedroom door. She grabbed onto the railing for dear life as he glared at her and slammed his door shut.

_'They'll see me! I told you no, so just leave me alone, Y!'_

She scurried down the stairs, tears leaking out of her eyes. She raced out of his house, and into the arms of her waiting friends.

_'It's all right. We'll try again tomorrow.'_

She wished that he could understand that not all people would clamour around him for an interview, or pictures, or an autograph. She wished that he could understand that not everyone gossiped bad words about him.

_'I wish you would come outside to play. It's so beautiful out here.'_


	13. Innocence- SpecialShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, end of story.**

* * *

#13- Innocence

He couldn't understand how one person could be so innocent. She had the sweetest laugh and the most kind and caring personality. She was also physically small, which made it easy to think of her as a child. Even though she proved to be a competent Trainer through and through, he still felt an obligation to protect her. He refused to let anyone taint her pure heart of gold, going as far as slapping his hands over her ears when someone swore, or covering her eyes if something violent or derogatory occured.

_'I'll protect that innocence forever if I have to.'_


	14. Ocean- FranticShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**A/N: Thanks again to you, pokemonredshipper, for all three of your wonderful comments!**

**  
Disclaimer: As I've said, FranticShipping would be solidly canon if I owned Pokemon.**

* * *

#14- Ocean

Her eyes were like the vast ocean, open to all who peered into its depths. She couldn't hide anything within the orbs coloured like her namesake.

When she was angry, they roared with the intensity of a hurricane, tearing up all those who stood in her wake.

When sad, gray clouds would gather over the ocean. The waves would chop bitterly at the shoreline, making it melancholy.

When she was happy, they sparkled like sunlight glinting off of gentle, caressing waves.

And when she loved something, her eyes shone with the power of a thousand stars that beamed at the object of her admiration.  
And when that happened, she'd never let it go.


	15. Coffee- MangaQuestShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**A/N: pokemonredshipper- I can't wait either! FranticShipping 4EVA! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, as stated for the 15th time.**

**Oh, yes. _'Yesteryear'_ is a word. Seriously, go look it up.**

* * *

#15- Coffee

That girl couldn't function without a cup of coffee, or so he claimed. Starting today, he made it his ultimate goal to get the 'Super Serious Gal' to drink a sip of his favourite drink – coffee.

"Here, drink a cup." He slid a ceramic mug across the table, the light scraping sound annoying the serious girl who sat at the other end of the table, hunched over a stack of paperwork that she'd been working since 4:00 AM. "You'll feel more energized."

She scoffed and slid the cup back. "I don't need something like that to keep my energy up!" As she said this, her eyelids drooped, and the wooden table had to be slapped viciously to grab her attention.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," he emphasized his words to prove his point.

"I'm not sleepy!" She shouted before shoving her chair away from the table. She panted heavily, and took hulking steps to reach the offender. Madness was alight in her eyes. She was seriously pissed off, and she didn't need him to annoy her when she was hard at work.

The boy nervously stepped away from the raging woman. "Now now, Chris. No need to be so touchy."

_Maybe I'll try again tomorrow,_ he thought as the black aura emanating from Crystal reached him and he prepared to run for his life lest she kick him into yesteryear. _Look on the bright side. At least she's energized now._


	16. Mask- SoulSilverShipping

**__****Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings! (OTPs) If you can, please take a moment to vote!**

**A/N: Thank you once again pokemonredshipper!**

**Psst, guys, they're the only faithful reviewer. Come on, we're better than this! If you like a drabble or think I can improve it somehow, please review! I promise you I will not bite your head off. ;-)  
**  
**Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner of Pokemon.**

* * *

#16- Mask

She couldn't understand why he was so reserved all of the time. They were all friends, and they were all familiar with each other. So why keep the pretense of coldness? It was as if he was masked in darkness and shadows, and no one could get near him, except his sister. Nowadays, he did laugh and smile and talk more, but he still kept his distance from everyone. She wondered why he did so. They were a close-knit group, and everyone supported everyone else unconditionally, even if on the outside they didn't like someone.

_'It's time to take that mask off. You can't hide forever.'_


	17. Champion- SpecialShipping

**_Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings, which could steer the directions of the drabbles if enough people put in their two cents. If you can, please take a moment to vote!_**

**A/N: I was away at an overnight summer camp with no internet access, so please forgive me for this super late update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe and characters.**

* * *

#17- Champion

In her mind's eye, he was truly worthy of the title he had earned at the young age of eleven. Pokémon League Champion of the Kanto Region. Not only was he an exceptional battler who combined strength with spontaneous strategy and had the guts to pull just about any technique off, he was also kind to everyone, regardless of their age or status. He was never afraid to speak his mind and do the right thing, even if it meant he would get hurt in the process. And he had gotten hurt numerous times, and even had been turned to stone once, because he had been standing up for what he had believed to be right. He had saved the world so many times, and had earned the respect of many a Trainer who far surpassed him in battling prowess.

He was_** the**_ Champion, and he was her hero.


	18. Suave- CorruptedShipping

**_Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings, which could steer the directions of the drabbles if enough people put in their two cents. If you can, please take a moment to vote!_**

**A/N: Here's a double post to thank you for waiting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe and characters.**

* * *

#18- Suave

He was the epitome of a womanizer. He winked this way, and blew a kiss that way. It was a wonder that he hadn't gotten into trouble with a girl yet.  
And she wondered why he talked to her so much. She hadn't asked for the limelight, and yet she was handed the short end of the stick. Because so many girls were absolutely in love with him and his flirtatious remarks, they kept close tabs on her. Some girls had taken more extreme measures, telling her through passed notes or backhanded whispers to not get close to him, lest something terrible happen to her. And she was more than happy to oblige, but when said guy hounded after her relentlessly, she had no way to stay away from him.

Though she had to admit, deep down in her heart, he was rather handsome.

_'Well, at least he isn't a pervert.'_


	19. Waltz- CommonerShipping

**_Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings, which could steer the directions of the drabbles if enough people put in their two cents. If you can, please take a moment to vote!_**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own PokeSpe and characters. This is getting a bit boring.**

* * *

#19- Waltz

He looked very dapper standing in front of her in a black tuxedo. He extended one hand – concealed in white kid gloves – out to her, and beamed a dazzling smile that stretched across his entire face. She dipped her head in response, and took the boy's outstretched hand, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. Her elaborate hairdo brushed softly against her face and shoulders, and her delicate skirts rustled around her legs as the boy pulled her a bit closer to him.

_'My Lady, may I have this dance?'_


	20. Laugh- All Pairings

**_Update: I have a poll on my profile page, as I want to see which are your favourite shippings, which could steer the directions of the drabbles if enough people put in their two cents. If you can, please take a moment to vote!_**

**A/N: To anyone who made it this far (and to those who did not jump any drabbles at all...), welcome to the 20th drabble: the Special! I'll leave the ordering and whatnot up to you... you'll see what I mean ;P**

**Disclaimer: Because I 'totally' own PokeSpe and characters.**

* * *

#20- Laugh

He thought her laugh was adorable, ringing sweet and clear in the morning air. When he told her as much, she blushed, embarrassment coursing through her bloodstream.

He thought she should choose more opportune moments to laugh, as others could perceive her as a little crazy. She told him to laugh right along with her, and that a little craziness in your life was good.

He thought she should laugh more; her laugh was beautiful. She told him to mind his own business more, and then proceeded to shove him out of her doorway.

He had fallen in love with her laugh. Her voice rang with the sound of tinkling bells. She wanted him to be less serious all the time, and so she decided to pull him along onto her crazy rollercoaster of an adventure. She didn't get a laugh, but she did receive a smile.

He perceived her laugh as utterly maniacal and non-human. If he couldn't see her face when she laughed, he would have assumed it to be a wild Pokémon's call. She chortled when he told her so, and continued to laugh some more, much to his terror.

He believed that she shouldn't hide her laughs; that it wasn't healthy for a human to do so. He worked hard to think of funny skits to make her laugh, but she continued to deny every single time that she was lying about chuckling during one of his ridiculous performances.

He didn't get the chance to hear her laugh often, as she was so busy running a successful company at such a young age. She worked so hard, that she often collapsed onto her bed after a day's work. He stroked her hair gently at night, and whispered that at the end of a day, what one needed was a good laugh to relax and rewind. She must have taken his late-night advice to heart, as one night, she sat at the nightstand and burst out laughing. He rushed to her side, wondering if she was feeling all right, when she turned around and grinned. "You told me that at the end of the day, a good laugh would help one relax and rewind." He made a mental note to be more careful with what he said.

He thought her laugh was a bit clumsy, but that it was cute nonetheless. She blushed profusely, her face turning a cherry red. She told him that she didn't like her laugh, but he merely smiled and repeated what he had said.

He thought it was suspicious that she never laughed. It wasn't right for a human being not to laugh at least a few times a day, and so he began to wonder if she was a human. When asked, she replied that she would laugh more if he wasn't bothering her all the time.

He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time, as he'd been holed up in his room by his own choice. When he had heard it again, he imagined the sound of an angel singing from high above.


End file.
